


Recortes

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy es demasiado rápido para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recortes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> No sé. Estoy muy alérgica ahora mismo y no rijo. Dadme fic.
> 
> Spoilers (generales) de Children's Crusade y de lo nuevo de Young Avengers, incluída la preview del próximo número 6, sólo por personajes de Academy X que meto ahí sin escrúpulos.

 

 

Encuentra trabajo parcial en una librería que compagina con las clases de Periodismo. Después de los primeros ocho meses, los mensajes de Kate se vuelven cada vez menos frecuentes. Intenta que no le moleste. En ocasiones aparece en televisión, en revistas, con y sin uniforme. A veces guarda recortes durante días, antes de darse cuenta y tirarlos a la basura.

Después del primer año, Eli considera que tiene una vida casi normal. 

 

*

 

Es un librero huraño. Sonríe cuando debe, sigue las órdenes, pero su sueño nunca tuvo que ver con la atención al público. Una tarde un tipo entra en la librería y saca una navaja. Durante un segundo Eli no sabe qué hacer, salvo preguntarse quién demonios querría atracar una librería diminuta y sin ingresos. Repasa la ropa del atacante. Ni siquiera tendrá su edad, una sudadera vieja, un pasamontañas que deja ver demasiado de sus ojos y su boca, deportivas desgastadas. Eli levanta las manos. 

—¿Qué quieres?

El chico agita el arma y le dice que abra la caja. Eli quiere poner los ojos en blanco. En un año y medio no ha tenido ningún incidente. Por lo general su presencia es bastante, su presencia intimida. Ha ganado músculo por puro aburrimiento, traspasando todas esas horas de esfuerzo vigilante al estudio y al gimnasio. En esta situación, el protocolo es no contestar, no poner tu vida en peligro, darles lo que quieren. 

Eli respira hondo y le agarra la muñeca con la mano izquierda, su palma derecha golpea rápido y seco el codo del chico. Demasiado fuerte, sin práctica. Oye el crack del hueso antes que el alarido del chaval, y salta por encima del mostrador para inmovilizarle. La navaja se desliza del mostrador al suelo del impulso, y Eli le suelta la muñeca sólo para empujarle la cabeza contra la mesa y retorcerle el brazo en la espalda. 

Su mano le ocupa toda la nuca. Es uno de esos quinceañeros que creen que medio rapado les hace especiales, nota mientras le quita el pasamontañas. 

—Mi consejo es que encauces un poco tu vida. Claro que si prefieres pasar tu etapa de rebeldía, también puedo partirte el brazo aquí mismo.

Deja ir al chico, con moratones por todas partes. Dobla la hoja de la navaja con la mano y algo de esfuerzo, y nota la chispa de la nostalgia en la boca del estómago. 

 

*

 

En su siguiente clase de boxeo derriba el saco al segundo golpe. Se seca el sudor con el dorso de la mano mientras le embarga la certeza de que tiene que encontrar otro gimnasio. La mitad de la cadena se balancea colgando del techo, y Eli se quita las protecciones evitando la mirada de su entrenador, que enarca una ceja y no se mueve del sitio. 

—Creo que tienes algún problema de autocontrol, hijo. 

Le lanza las guantinas contra el pecho antes de salir.

 

*

 

Eli tiene amigos. 

Tiene gente con la que sale, tiene compañeros de clase. Incluso, durante el breve espacio de tiempo de dos meses, tiene una novia. Alana es una chica morena y llena de vitalidad y le vuelve loco, en el peor sentido posible. 

Por supuesto, ella le deja. 

No es él, es ella. 

Lo cual es totalmente absurdo. Claro que es él.

Su madre le hace una tarta de manzana y Eli se siente completamente ridículo, se siente con cinco años. También se siente vibrando en el sitio, necesitando explotar en alguna parte. Sus dedos tamborilean bajo la mesa, sobre sus rodillas. 

 

*

 

Elige su traje antiguo. El primero, el único que conservó.

Le cuesta contenerse con el primer atacante, sabe que golpea más fuerte de lo que debiera, más veces. La chica permanece arrinconada contra la pared, con las manos sobre la cara y sollozando a hipidos. Así que Eli golpea al tipo de nuevo, le parte tres costillas, le deja escupiendo sangre en el suelo. 

Recoge el bolso de la chica del suelo y le tiende el móvil. 

Durante unos segundos ella no se mueve, y Eli espera con paciencia, aprieta los dientes. Finalmente, le arranca el móvil de la mano, dubitativa antes de teclear. 

—No te preocupes, me quedaré hasta que lleguen. 

El tipo gruñe en el suelo, y Eli le propina otra patada. 

No es tan glamuroso como cuando comenzó en esto, pero sienta bien descargar adrenalina.

 

*

 

Se limita todo lo que puede. No tiene refuerzos y hace meses que Teddy no contesta a sus emails. En parte se alegra de ello, en parte se alegra de que no haya nada que le empuje de nuevo a esa vida. Se hizo la cama y ahora tiene que dormir en ella. Estudia para sus exámenes, trabaja hasta que se cae de sueño, se paga un apartamento cochambroso cerca del piso de su madre. 

Y sí, de vez en cuando, limpia el barrio.

 

*

 

Le saca una vez de la cárcel, antes de que Eli tenga que quitarse la capucha. La mayor parte de la gente no recuerda a Patriota, su equipo es uno de esos rumores que duran tres meses en las revistas de cotilleos. Detiene un robo a un banco, pero es el que acaba apuntado por todas las pistolas. 

Tommy se apoya contra el marco de la puerta con las llaves en la mano. 

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

No quiere saber cómo ha encontrado la sala de interrogatorio. Cómo le ha encontrado a él, de hecho. 

—Fantasma —gruñe, se liberó de las esposas hace tres minutos—. Te debo una.  
—Más bien ochenta. 

Sacude la cabeza, y Tommy ha desaparecido para cuando sale del edificio. 

 

*

 

No le vuelve a ver hasta dos meses más tarde. Entra en su librería con una sudadera que era de Billy y apoya las palmas de las manos encima del mostrador, como si no hubiera más clientes en la tienda. Eli pone los ojos en blanco y cierra la caja. 

—¿Ese es tu agente de la condicional?

Se lo ha dejado entre las estanterías de libros. Un chico que lleva gafas amarillas y viste más o menos respetable. Es todo lo contrario de lo que esperaría en compañía de Tommy. 

—Un compañero de trabajo, y teniendo en cuenta que tuve que sacarte de la cárcel, creo que es un poco hipócrita por tu parte. 

Eli bufa. 

—De una comisaría, hay un mundo de diferencia —luego registra lo que ha dicho—. Espera, ¿de trabajo o _de trabajo_?

Tommy sonríe enseñando colmillos. 

—Ambas. He pensado que quizá te apetecería dar una vuelta. 

Y no debería, tiene un examen en dos días y está el hecho de que su última patrulla fue la última, como lo fueron las cinco anteriores. 

—Salgo a las seis. Y dile que no desordene los libros —señala al chico con la barbilla. 

 

*

 

Lo mejor (y peor) de Tommy es que nunca sabe cuándo aparecerá. Le da un rango muy amplio para estar sin él y convencerse de que puede llevar una vida normal. Es una mentira enorme, como descubre cada vez que le deja un mensaje en el móvil. Podría no contestarlos, pero eso nunca es una opción. 

 

*

 

David trabaja con Tommy. Trabajaba. 

—Ahora podría decirse que soy autónomo —da un trago a su cerveza. Eli observa que es sin alcohol, lo cual le hace sentir inadecuado de una manera que no acaba de entender—. Te sorprendería saber cuántos superhéroes necesitan asistencia técnica.  
—Pero no eres...

Hace una floritura con la mano. Nunca ha sabido cómo funcionan los mutantes, nunca se ha molestado en averiguarlo, la verdad. 

—No. Lo era, ya no —y Eli no presiona—. Sigo teniendo mis recursos, de cualquier manera.  
—Ya veo. 

Tommy vuelve con dos cervezas más y una rubia bajo el brazo. Eli gruñe y se aparta en el sofá. Tommy sonríe amplio, tiene un ojo morado, el labio roto. Se pega a él como si ocupase más que un palillo, le clava el codo en el abdomen y se ríe a cada comentario de la chica.

Eli se vuelve hacia David, que se encoge de hombros con algo de resignación y mucho de costumbre.

 

*

 

Los superhéroes de verdad hacen cosas grandes. Todo a lo que aspira Eli es a mantener su barrio seguro, en realidad. No quiere ser un superhéroe. No necesita ser un superhéroe. Lo único a lo que aspira es a ser alguien de quien su abuelo esté orgulloso. 

Deja a tres camellos en la puerta de la comisaría y Tommy aparece cuando regresa a su apartamento. 

—Dios mío, tienes que encontrar un antro más decente. 

Le empuja para abrir la puerta. 

—Vivías en un hangar, no me extrañaría en absoluto que ahora mismo tuvieras todas tus cosas debajo de un puente. 

Algo fluctúa en la mirada de Tommy, y Eli ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar. La puerta se atasca con la humedad, tiene que empujar con el hombro para que se abra. 

—Puedes dormir en el sofá.

 

*

 

A la mañana siguiente Tommy no está, y en parte Eli no sabe qué esperaba. 

 

*

 

David le consigue un Mac y Eli podría besarle en la boca. Sigue resaltando en su casa como un cartel en letras de neón, pero agradece el no tener que pasar las noches en la biblioteca tirando de ordenadores que podrían explotar en cualquier momento. 

Cuando, a las cuatro de la mañana, Tommy se cuela por la ventana, Eli aún teclea, a medio bostezo y con los ojos rojos.

No es la primera vez (duda que sea la última), pero rara vez coinciden despiertos. 

Eli le señala el almohadón y la manta doblada en la esquina del sofá, y Tommy se desploma allí sin decir nada. 

 

*

 

Despierta en su propia cama y con un dolor punzante en el costado. Tommy le pone una mano en el pecho y le sostiene contra el colchón cuando intenta incorporarse. Su mirada pasa de un lado a otro frenéticamente, le recorre entero. David le agarra del brazo. 

—No te preocupes, hay ayuda en camino —es él quien presiona su costado, y hay una mancha enorme de sangre. Su camiseta, sus sábanas, las manos de Tommy. 

No recuerda el golpe, pero duele como una puta.

Llaman a la puerta y lo único que nota es una ráfaga de aire, un hueco sólido donde estaba Tommy. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, golpea su almohada con fuerza. “Esta es la parte que no echaba de menos,” murmura, y David se ríe grave. 

El chico que aparece por la puerta le hace daño a los ojos. 

—No me jodas —y aprieta los párpados. Piel dorada, se ganará una buena reputación en el vecindario—. ¿Tenéis a alguien normal en los X-Men?

David aprieta en la herida y le arranca un alarido. 

—Gracias por venir, Josh. 

Está mareado y le pesa la cabeza, le pesa todo el cuerpo. Tommy está en una esquina de la habitación, aún con el uniforme puesto. Vibra. Literalmente, vibra en el sitio. 

El chico aparta a David de su lado y le dice “quizá escueza un poco”, aunque sonríe como si lo hiciera sólo por asustarle, porque no escuece en absoluto, no duele nada, y nota un cosquilleo que le recorre entero, su cuerpo arreglándose a sí mismo. 

 

*

 

Eli cierra la librería los martes y los jueves. No ha visto a Tommy desde el incidente, aunque suele dejar el sofá equipado para una acampada aleatoria. Quizá por eso le sorprende cuando ya ha cerrado la puerta y está acabando de cuadrar la caja, los golpes en la entrada. Tommy nunca llama, y ahora se revuelve incómodo al otro lado del cristal, con las manos en los bolsillos y la capucha de la sudadera cubriéndole el pelo. Eli agacha la cabeza, maldice entredientes y cierra la caja de un golpe con la palma de la mano. 

Fuera llovizna, a veces piensa que Tommy se trae el mal tiempo a Scottsdale.

Le basta abrir la puerta para que entre en un tornado, una sombra borrosa que descoloca papeles y se seca como un perro dentro de la librería. 

—Acababa de ordenar eso —comenta con resignación. 

Da lo mismo, en realidad. Todo a lo que se acerca Tommy se vuelve caótico. Eli tenía una vida tranquila. Mantenía sus niveles de adrenalina bajo control. Y de repente—

Bueno. 

Tommy es demasiado rápido para él. 

Se quita la capucha y gotea sobre el suelo. Eli pone los ojos en blanco, “déjame que coja la mopa”, y antes de dar un paso tiene la mano de Tommy en su costado, le levanta la camiseta. La piel oscura contrasta bajo sus dedos, no queda rastro de herida, Foley hizo desaparecer hasta la cicatriz de su operación de apendicitis. La punta de los dedos recorren la zona igual, comprobando que no hay más daño, y Eli se lo permite, porque en el fondo lo entiende. Aunque le irrite, aunque la piel húmeda de Tommy le provoque un escalofrío. 

—Está bien —dice. Le coge de la muñeca y deja la mano allí apoyada.

Tommy nunca para. No se da cuenta hasta ese momento, cuando le sujeta y siente la vibración bajo la palma de su mano. El movimiento casi imperceptible, el que nadie nota. Tommy sonríe. 

—Como nuevo, ¿eh?

Debería golpearle la cabeza contra el mostrador. Así habrían arreglado los conflictos hace un par de años. En su lugar aprieta la mano hasta que el hueso de su muñeca le hace daño, hasta que Tommy se queda completamente quieto. “Eres un mierda,” sacude la cabeza y le besa.

La mano libre de Tommy le engancha la nuca, le atrae y le empuja contra una de las estanterías. Eli se ríe seco, dentro de su boca. Porque nada que haga Tommy puede ser tranquilo, le empuja con impaciencia, le besa rápido y corto, porque tiene que ser todo a la vez. Tiene que ser su lengua entreabriéndole los labios, manos tirando de su camisa, todo él presionado contra Eli, moviendo la cadera con urgencia contra el frente de sus vaqueros. Eli le suelta y apoya las manos en su cintura, antes de echarle para atrás. 

—Relájate, esto no me cuenta como horas extra. 

Aunque tiene el pulso acelerado y sus vaqueros aprietan más de lo normal. Tiene la piel mojada de la lluvia y le mete los dedos entre el pelo blanco para moderle los labios durante un segundo. 

—Voy a por la mopa. Espérame en casa, ¿quieres? Y date una ducha, vas a coger una puta pulmonía. 

 

*

 

Lo encuentra tirado en el sofá, porque Tommy es claramente un idiota. 

Le agarra del frente de la camiseta y le arrastra a la cama. Eli está agotado, lleva cuatro días intercalando trabajo y estudio y patrullando a solas. Le duelen todos los músculos y necesita dormir al menos un década. Se frotan rápido por encima de la ropa, arrugan las sábanas y Tommy huele a su champú, sus piernas se enroscan alrededor de sus muslos, con los pantalones por los tobillos. De momento está bien. De momento puede ser rápido, como si no hubieran salido de la adolescencia. Puede ir al ritmo de Tommy, no pasa nada. 

 

*

 

—¿Ni siquiera visitas?

Tommy se encoge de hombros, hunde el rostro entero en el colchón. Las sábanas apestan a ellos, a sudor y a sexo. Eli muerde entre sus omóplatos, luego un poco más abajo, y Tommy se estremece. 

—Los Kaplan son geniales, pero no son mi familia. 

Eli se humedece los labios, se incorpora para hundir una rodilla a cada flanco de Tommy y girarle en el sitio. Protesta sin ganas, pero Eli le sujeta las muñecas contra la almohada de igual manera. Se sienta sobre él, les arranca un gemido a ambos. Tommy sigue hablando, desvariando, demasiado rápido. Eli le muerde el mentón, nota su polla presionando contra el interior de su muslo. “Son demasiado lentos. Son. Necesito. No puedo estar en un mismo sitio, no puedo quedarme en una casa y trabajar y tener una familia. No se puede ir tan despacio,” se para a ratos, mientras Eli le besa. “Necesito otras cosas.” Eli asiente y le agarra la polla con la mano, quiere masturbarle despacio, hasta que Tommy suplique.

 

*

 

Despierta habiendo dormido tres horas, con el pitido incesante de su despertador, y la casa apesta a cerrado, falta Tommy y falta su ropa. 

Eli gruñe y se levanta para rehacer el trabajo que dejó a medias. 

 

*

 

No se ven en una semana, hasta que David le envía un mensaje diciéndole que vaya con cuidado, y Tommy aparece, de nuevo, dormido en su sofá. Eli entra por la ventana, su uniforme tiene varios desgarros y entra a trabajar en cuatro horas. 

Le agarra del brazo y le levanta del sofá. Tommy gruñe, se apoya contra su hombro. 

—Voy a empezar a cobrarte alquiler. 

La cama es diminuta. Tommy se aferra a él como un pulpo, le besa el cuello con los ojos cerrados y murmurando algo que suena como _buenas noches_ , antes de sumirse de nuevo en la inconsciencia. 

Para variar, es Eli el que desaparece a la mañana siguiente. 

 

*

 

—Creo que tenemos una situación.

Eli se cuelga la mochila al hombro y continúa andando. “No me digas,” espeta. Hace meses que no ve a Tommy durante el día, es una intromisión en la realidad, verle allí de pie, vaqueros y camiseta y piel enrojeciéndose por segundos. No le pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva esperando fuera del edificio. 

—No esperes que te traiga bombones.  
—Espero que los traigas cuando conozcas a mi madre, si no quieres que te reviente la cabeza contra el asfalto.  
—Vayamos paso a paso, ¿quieres?

Eli le agarra del antebrazo. Es mucho mejor. Está cerca de su muñeca, está cerca de su mano. 

—Podemos beber —sugiere.  
—Eso está bien. 

Tommy sacude la cabeza, y Eli puede ver sus engranajes bajo su piel, un mecanismo automático que le incita a que salga corriendo de allí. Le agarra la mano, esta vez. Le suda la palma, lleva todo el día fuera y odia el calor de Arizona, pero mantiene el agarre ahí, más como un ancla que un acto de afecto. 

—Vamos, he localizado un piso franco de unos traficantes de poca monta. Será divertido. 

La mirada de Tommy se ilumina de manera automática, y Eli empieza a darse cuenta del lío en el que se ha metido.


End file.
